


A Hobby

by TrinityEverett



Series: Pictures of Us [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not exactly a photographer, but he's happy to give them these memories. Post-7x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hobby

He's not exactly a photographer, but he thinks he does fairly well. Johanna used to encourage him, going so far as to spend far more than she should've on a camera and accessories for him one Christmas before Katie came along. He still thinks maybe she had a thing for fooling around in the darkroom, but he can't say he didn't enjoy the hobby. He'd loved capturing Katie's life and stealing pictures of Jo as she pulled weeds from the flower bed at the cabin.

It was another thing that he'd put away after she died.

Now, though, he has a reason to pick up a camera again. It's a different camera, most of them are different now - film has mostly gone by the wayside in favor of digital - but the weight is the same. It fits in his hand and reminds him of that first camera Johanna bought, right down to the sound of the shutter as he takes his test shot.

Martha and Alexis smile over the tops of their glasses as he takes their picture. He's grateful to them for so many reasons, but most of all for welcoming Katie into their lives, their home, and giving her back the sense of family he knows has been missing for a long time. They've given it back to him, as well.

"Do you think -?" He gestures to the dancing couple. He can't hear the music - if there even is any - but they've been swaying for more than a few songs already, he's sure.

"Go, they won't even notice," Martha murmurs, waving him off gently. Alexis agrees, leaning her cheek on her grandmother's shoulder as he steps away.

Neither his daughter nor his son-in-law acknowledge his presence at the base of their makeshift dance floor, wrapped up in each other as they are. That's fine by him; this is the moment he wants them to remember. Nothing posed, nothing planned. Just the two of them, heads resting together, radiating love.

He's not exactly a photographer, but he's happy to give them these memories. Johanna would be, too.

* * *

_Inspired by the stills from Castle and Beckett's weddin_ g.

 


End file.
